Good-bye
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: *Chapter 5 is up (chapter 7)* Zelda likes Link, Link thinks he likes Malon. Will he be able to figure out who he likes before it's too late? Please R&R The next chaptetr should be up be Friday
1. Link's question

A/N: Before I start out with my first Zelda fic. I would like to dedicate it to Angel Patrick a dear sweet girl who went to me school and sadly died last night January the 3rd. This is an A/U that is somewhat based on Lei- chan's poem 'Good-bye' and somewhat based on hers and my life. Just one more note before the story, Ganon (I can't spell it) was the school bully.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
'Link's question'  
  
Zelda sat on the comfortable new blue coach in the milk bar with Link. Life was good. Ganon had changed schools, and she and Link were finally alone. Zelda turned to face Link. He smiled at her his white teeth sparkled. Oh Farore how she loved his smile. She had made up her mind that today she was going to tell him how she felt.  
  
Link opened his mouth, "So, are you and Malon friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so, I mean we hang out and do homework and junk like that," She answered. "Why?"  
  
Link blushed," You see, I want to go out like on a date with her."  
  
"Oh," Zelda's heart sank, "And where would you go?"  
  
"I would take her to the park and push her on the swing."  
  
(A/N: I know that sounds VERY corny, but Josh , my crush wants to have that kind of a date with Kellie or Amy, two of my 3 best friends that are girls.)  
  
Zelda faked a smile, "What girl could resist that."  
  
Link leaned back, "Do you think that she will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Link's smile grew, "Great, can you see if she likes me?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Thanks Zel," Link hugged her, "you're the greatest."  
  
"Ya, I know." Zelda had to keep smiling even though her heart was about to break. "I have to go." She told him softly.  
  
Zelda walked outside of the milk bar into the rain. She let her tears fall. No one would notice in a storm like this, and after all she could blame it on the rain.  
  
Poll:  
  
Who should Link be with?  
  
Zelda  
  
Ruto  
  
Malon  
  
Other  
  
Please put the answer in your review. 


	2. Navi's advice

A/N: In this A/U Navi is Link's sister.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Navi's advise'  
  
Link laid on his bed, throwing his hacky sack up and down, when Navi walked in.  
  
"What wrong bro?" She asked.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out Zel."  
  
"Why are you two having a fight."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I asked her to find out if Malon likes me or not.her eyes looked so sad as if she were about to cry even though she was smiling and said yes."  
  
"Maybe she likes you."  
  
Link begun to laugh, "Zel, ZELDA like me now that's funny maybe you should become a comedian or something."  
  
Navi looked strait into his eyes, "Maybe you really like her too."  
  
Link laughed again, "Me like Zelda that's impossible."  
  
"Link, look into your heart, do you really think that it is impossible?"  
  
Link tried to come up with some smart Alec response but Navi had already left the room.  
  
"Do I like Zelda? Does she like me?" He asked himself, then fell asleep, letting his hacky sack fall on his head.  
  
A/n: Yes, I know I like having short chapters!!!  
  
~Poll~  
  
Do I have a strange mind/life?  
  
Heck yeah  
  
Do I really need to tell you?  
  
::rolls eyes:: of course not.  
  
No  
  
What!?! You have a mind.  
  
Please put your answer in your review. 


	3. The second half of the second chapter

Chapter 2 ½  
  
'The second half of the second chapter'  
  
Zelda looked at her favorite picture. In the picture 11 year-old her, Link, Malon, Mido, and Saria were all sitting on the blue picnic table that had once been in her backyard. Her eyes then turned to the little picture on the top right corner that her and Link had taken in the mall picture booth.  
  
Her tears begun to fall again, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," She began trying to sound happy.  
  
"Hey Zelda, is your father home?"  
  
"Yes Impa, one moment." Zelda pressed the mute button. "Father, Impa's on the phone."  
  
She waited until she heard her father say 'hello' on the other end of the phone.  
  
Zelda hung up the phone then leaned back in the chair again when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Zelly," Zelda shook her head as her father used her old nickname from when she was 3, "Can you get that? I'm on the phone."  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Okay Father." She ran down stairs to answer the door.  
  
Poll:  
  
What's my (Karosn-chan's) favorite sport(that I play)?  
  
Boxing  
  
Baseball  
  
Basketball  
  
Fencing  
  
Other  
  
Please put your guess in your review 


	4. Malon is here

A/N: I forgot to say, I don't own Zelda. So please don't sue me. This is going to be a Zelda and Link fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Malon is here'  
  
Zelda opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Malon."  
  
Malon looked at her, "Zel, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She faked a smile.  
  
"I don't believe you." Malon pushed past Zelda and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Do you like Link?"  
  
Malon gave Zelda a strange look. "I guess he is my friend."  
  
No, I mean do you like like him?"  
  
"No, I hate him, we have a mutual agreement, I hate him and he hates me."  
  
Zelda looked down at her feet, "To tell you the truth he likes you a lot."  
  
"Oh Zel, I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm perfectly fine being Zelda, you know being one of the 'guys'. Someone that will ever like as more then a friend."  
  
"Zel, I'm sure that you can have whatever guy, you want."  
  
"You don't understand, I do't want any guy.I want Link."  
  
"I suppose he is kind of cute, but he's not my type." Malon grinned, "So what do you see in him anyways?"  
  
"He's more then kind of cute he's hott, kind, romantic." Zelda looked down again, "And in love with you."  
  
"What!?!" Malon almost screamed, "Link is in love with me? Are you sure he wasn't just kidding? Does he want to go out with me?" Malon stopped. "I'm joking Zel, I already told you he's not my type."  
  
"Are you sure because he really likes you and I think he would be heart broken if you told him."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just tell him that I like someone else okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that they started to do homework.  
  
A/N: I just have to point out that in my life I had to end up setting my two friends up.  
  
Poll:  
  
Does Karson (me) need a life?  
  
Heck yes  
  
Yes  
  
Of course  
  
No  
  
Please put the answer in your review. 


	5. The Fight

A/N: If you like Malon don't read this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'The Fight'  
  
Two weeks later Zelda lay on her bed, Malon and herself had gotten in a fight just a couple of days ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Zelda ran down the stairs in her black evening gown. She opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi Malon, listen I can't hang out today."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I have stuff planned."  
  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff is more important then your friend? And what's with the dress?"  
  
"I have a business dinner to go to."  
  
"Business, business, that's all you have ever done since we graduated from high school 2 weeks ago."  
  
"So, I need to work to help father with the company, and plus it's only until I leave for college in just a few weeks."  
  
"You know Zelda, I don't know why I was ever friends with you."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Your nothing but a Nerd."  
  
"A NERD? What makes you think I'm a nerd?"  
  
"Let's see al; the way thru school you always got 4.0's"  
  
"So, I wanted to go to a good College."  
  
"You're rich!"  
  
"So, my father earned his way so I should, too."  
  
"Farore, you've been like this ever since…" Malon smiled, "I'm sorry I have to go and see my Link."  
  
"But you said you didn't…"  
  
"I don't, but I can get his to hate you."  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, "I really need to go now, so if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my house."  
  
"Only a real nerd would use words like that."  
  
"Okay, Malon, get out before I make you wish you were never born."  
  
Malon ran down the street.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Link still hadn't talked to her and she wasn't sure if he was going to come and she her off or not.  
  
Poll:  
  
Did you like the fact that I made Malon look like a B*tch?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Please put in your review. 


	6. Just a Note

A/N: Don't you hate this little author note chapters. I just want to thank everyone for your reviews. I'll have the next (real) Chapter up soon. Please if you have any ideas E-mail them to me, my e-mail address is SSJZelda16@aol.com Or IM me at SSJZelda16. That is all good-bye 


	7. The Nameless Chapter

A/N: If you don't like this story, just think of it this way…all of my teachers think I'm the next Einstein or Edison, but my English teacher, who thinks I should give up on writing unless it's in my journal! Okay this is the next chapter…FINALLY!!!! I have to tell you Angel's funeral was the other day, I didn't go but I heard it was nice.  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
'The Nameless Chapter'  
  
Link had been dating Malon for almost a week now, but all he could do was think about Zelda. He knew that he should go and see her off, but Malon had set a date for this afternoon.  
  
His phone rang awakening him from his endless abyss of thoughts.  
  
"Hello." He said half asleep.  
  
"Hey Link, it's my Zelda."  
  
"Zel?" Link smiled, "How has your life been lately?"  
  
"Well, I'm leaving for college in a couple hours." She explained, "When are you going to leave?"  
  
"Oh," Link sighed, "I'm not going to college, Malon doesn't want me too."  
  
"Link, if Malon said to jump off a cliff would you ask how high?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
From Link's downstairs, Navi called, "Link, Malon is at the door."  
  
"Listen, Zel, can I call you back?"  
  
"I guess so but I have to pack…my plane leaves the airport at 3 p.m. … Can you come?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Malon walked into Link's room.  
  
"Bye Zel."  
  
"Bye Linky." Link blushed a bit at the nickname then hung up.  
  
"Hey Malon."  
  
"Hey Link, who were you talking to?"  
  
"Um…my friend."  
  
"It was Zelda, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he looked down to his feet.  
  
"Why were you talking to her!?! Didn't O ask you not to!?!"  
  
"Malon, SHUT THE SMURF UP!!! She's my friend, and I'm not your slave."  
  
((A/N: I just have to explain, the only reason I wrote that is because Josh says it all the time.))  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"Malon, I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Malon gave her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You're not the person I thought I loved."  
  
"Thought? I thought you were madly in love with me."  
  
"Good bye Malon."  
  
Link climbed out of his window then jumped to the ground. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.  
  
A/N: hahahaha…another cliffhanger and what makes it worse I know what's going to happen and you don't!!!! So what will happen, will Link get there in time?? What time is it anyways?? Will Karson ever get a Life??? All these answers and more in the next chapter of ::loud voice:: Good-bye.  
  
Poll:  
  
Do you think that the Pillsbury Doughboy is real?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Please put your answer in your review. 


End file.
